Two biologically important regions of the genome of the type C retroviruses, e.g., the U3 region and a region that maps between env and src, are investigated for their role in transformation by transforming nontransforming retroviruses. New recombinant avian retroviruses are being isolated and their structure, replication rate, and oncogenic activity will be determined.